


Once upon a time, a greedy prince fell in love with a wicked girl

by therosesociiety



Category: The Young Elites Series - Marie Lu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therosesociiety/pseuds/therosesociiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a selection of Magiano one shots from the Rose Society. Its basically what he thinks about scenes that occurs in the book!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a time, a greedy prince fell in love with a wicked girl

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to carry on let me know or if you have a scene you would like me to write, also let me know!  
> Have a fab day!! :)

I should hate her. Fear her. But something pulls me towards her, it could be her ruthlessness or her power that I find intoxicating. I know she can protect herself (she’s shown she can multiple times) but I feel like I need to do so as well.

The floor outside her room is cold and hard and I try to convince myself I am doing this because she promised me the all the jewels in treasury, but deep down I know its because when I look into her eye, I lose myself. I am no longer a thief and a renowned trickster, I am myself. Not the man that I am to stay alive, not the man with greed seeping through his veins or the man that the priests mutilated, I am me.

Her sister knows about my feelings, but I suspect that Adelina’s younger sister has always been the more perceptive of the two, she evaluates everyone else’s emotions whilst Adelina focuses on her own emotions. She likes to protect herself and every time she does it you can see that she has perfected the art of it Her lying and concealing emotions are exactly the same as my desire for jewels and gold, fuelled by an inner force to make sure tomorrow will be secure. I cannot blame her for doing so though, l suspect that her childhood was not of the best variety.

No, her life back home couldn’t have been ideal, I suspect it is what fuels her rampant illusions and the nightmares that her have screaming out. I also believe that they are created from other memories, memories that stem from when she was with the Daggers. Or at least one Dagger in particular. Are her dreams of her wrapped in fire or wrapped in the arms of a boy who can create fire. I have no right (and no desire) to think about the rumours about the Reaper and the White Wolf. Until proven they will be rumours and nothing more. Who knows if it not just a story fabricated by the masses, that’s how most stories are created. However, I still do not want to think about the how the story could be true. I know she still cares for someone, someone who I refuse to believe is the Prince, you can see it when she looks longingly out the window, how she often drifts off when talking about the Daggers. 

A soft creak of a footstep notifies me of someone approaching down the hallway and I see the young Violetta approaching me, wordlessly with a small smile she hands a small pillow for me to rest my head upon, with a small shake of her head and a look to Adelina's door she hurries back from where she came. Her sister and I have the same goal in the end, to make sure that Adelina is safe and happy. But how do I protect someone who is fuelled by ambition and fear, who will stop at nothing to get what she wants. 

Like Adelina, I will also stop at nothing to get what I want and this time I am not thinking of riches, of jewels and gold coins, but the affection of a wicked girl, with silver hair and only one eye. I want the girl who bites. 

Laying down against the floor with the pillow beneath my head, I start to get as comfortable as I can against the hardness beneath me, one day I will be on the other side of the door, but I will not force myself on the girl who has nothing but will one day rule everything.


End file.
